


Truth or Dare or Run Away

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: The Boy With the Smile [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Carrie and Flynn decide they are going to play truth or dare with all of their friends.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: The Boy With the Smile [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989265
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	Truth or Dare or Run Away

Carrie pushed Nick into a seat beside Willie, declaring they were playing truth or dare. Nick directed a glare at his best friend, knowing they were doing this because Flynn must’ve said something about Reggie. Carrie pretended not to notice. “Nick,” she smiled, “Truth or dare.”

Nick heaved a sigh. He knew Carrie wouldn’t start with the hard stuff, she’s build up to it. “Truth.” He answered.

”Do you have a crush?”

”Yes.” He groaned, something that made the others giggled. “What’s funny?”

”You didn’t hear the full question there, did ya, buddy?” Willie grinned.

Carrie grinned wider, “I said, do you have a crush on someone here.” Nick felt his face heat up. “Does you answer change?”

”....No.” Nick answered quietly. Willie and most of the band laughed. “Luke, truth or dare?” Nick said quickly, wanting to change the subject.

”Dare.” Luke smirked.

”Okay. Run around the halls in your underwear.” Luke’s smirk got bigger and the drummer groaned.

”You had to give him something he’d enjoy?” The blonde groaned.

”I don’t think he’s the only one.” Willie laughed, looking at Julie and Nick. Flynn nudged Willie, whispering in his ear and Nick closed his eyes for a second. Luke stripped down and ran out the door. After a few minutes, he came back to a chorus of wolf whistles and cat calls.

”That was fun.” He grinned, pulling his jeans back on, “Flynn, truth or dare.”

”Truth.”

”Boring. What is your biggest fear?”

”Clowns. They’re evil and nothing will convince me otherwise.” Flynn replied easily, “Alex, truth or dare.”

”Dare.”

”Kiss Willie.” Luke and Flynn grinned and Alex blushed pinker than the hoodie he had on.

Willie smiled softly, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Alex was already moving, placing a quick, chaste kiss on Willie’s lips before pulling away.

Alex cleared his throat. “Luke-“

”Dare.”

”Do a handstand for thirty seconds.”

”Is that the best you got?” Alex shrugged, still pink, and Luke moved to the other side of the room, moving into a handstand. When he was done, he looked at Reggie. “Reggie, truth or dare.”

”Uh, dare?” He didn’t sound certain, his eyes shifting around the room.

”I dare you to kiss someone here.” Reggie was suddenly motionless, his face turning redder than the flannel shirt he had on. Before anyone could react, he ran out of the room. Julie grabbed Luke’s ear.

”What did I tell you?”

”To be nice to your brother about his-“

She pulled before he could finish the sentence. “And were you?”

”No.” Luke looked guilty.

Julie turned to the others, “I’m sorry. My brother gets embarrassed easy, and my stupid boyfriend decided to poke fun at him. We’ll have to try this again sometime.” Julie stood up, “Luke, you stay here or something. He isn’t gonna want to see you.”

Luke deflated, “But he’s my best friend.”

Nick felt bad, “I can go with you, Julie. To check on him.” He wasn’t sure why he volunteered. But he was worried about Reggie, so he didn’t take it back.

”Uh, okay.” Julie didn’t sound sure, but she waited for Nick to get up before making her way out the door. As they walked out of the building, Julie directed them to where she figured Reggie would most likely be, Julie spoke quietly to Nick, “Thanks for offering to help.”

”No problem. I feel bad that he got embarrassed. I knew Carrie would try to embarrass me at some point, but she builds up to it. I guess Luke just jumps right into it?”

Julie laughed, “You could say that. He’s like that with everything. Dives in head first without a second thought. I love it about him, but sometimes...”

”It makes it hard to prevent things from happening?” Nick offered. Willie was like that, too.

”Yeah. You could say that.” Julie was quiet for a second before glancing at Nick, “Can I ask you something?”

”I guess.” Nick shrugged.

”You said you had a crush, and then Willie looked at you after Luke stripped, do you-“

”Oh, no, no. Flynn told me the wrong name, and Willie wasn’t there when I figured out the right one.”

”Who’s the right one?” She asked quietly as they walked in the evening sun. Nick wished the ground would swallow him up.

”Um, uh, well-“

”Hey, it’s okay if you don’t wanna tell me. I don’t mean to push you.” Her voice was sincere.

”It’s not a big deal, at least it shouldn’t be.” Nick said with a sigh, “But he doesn’t like me anyway, at least not like that. I’m not even sure he likes me as a person. We tend to avoid whatever room the other is in.”

Julie quirked an eyebrow, like she was thinking about something, she turned to Nick, looking him up and down. “Oh my god, it makes so much sense.”

”What does?” Nick asked, brow furrowing.

”The gay panic.” Julie answered simply.


End file.
